Giant, Blue, Sharkman
by TheRoseandtheDagger
Summary: “This is April O’Neil for channel 6 news, here in down town where a mysterious giant, blue, shark-man has appeared. We do not know where he came from, but his appearance coincides with the mini tsunami . . .


_I have no rights to Naruto or Ninja Turtles._

_Enjoy._

O0o0

-

-

'Giant, blue, shark-man, run for the hills' A man screamed running past the four teenage mutant ninja turtles without batting an eye at them

"Is it open season on coloured mutants?" Mikey piped as Donatello shook his head. Rafe growled ignoring his three brothers and hefted his weapons in his hands "He flooded our sewer."

"Yo Rafe calm down!"

Leo coaxed with Mikey adding "Yea dude, remember giant, blue, shark man - very pointy teeth."  
"Grrrr, give me a break, we're turtles they'll break on my shell." Rafe narrowed his eyes and rushed forward to attack.

Samehada in hand Kisame turned and blocked the oncoming attack his eyes opening in surprise.

"A turtle?"

Raphael growled in annoyance " Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle, Shark-man."

"Ninja ehh." Kisame laughed ignoring the red bandana wearing turtle's sarcasm, twirling Samehada effortlessly in his hands, he batted the Mutant Ninja Turtle on the side, - seriously Kisame thought the term itself was ironically funny. He exploded into fits of laughter when the turtle kicked off Samehada and lanced in a crouch.

"Huh?" Kisame grunted as the Raphael stood up unaffected, he held out Samehada and checked the wrappings carefully then shouted. "What the hell you have no Chakra!"

Over at the street corner Leonardo secured his blue mask and sighed. "Let's go help the anger management control needed turtle." He pulled out his twin katanas and running alongside Don jumped up and at the blue shark man, who tried to swat them like flies with his sword.

"We are not flies." Don quipped rubbing his shoulder, taking on his lecturing attitude and falling into scientist mode as he spoke. "We are Mutant Ninja Turtles, exposed to a hazardous chemical as infants, we mutated into a humanoid form. Got it, not flies to swat."

Kisame closed his eyes and shook his head, counting to three, opening his eyes he cursed at the three so called turtles before him, in purple, blue and red masks . . .three? Wasn't there . .

"Cow a bunga dudes!"

Kisame turned and grabbed the flying turtle – flying turtle, he snickered- by the nunchuku and held him out. "Yep, four. Purple, blue, red and orange."

"This is April O'Neil for channel 6 news, here in down town where a mysterious giant, blue, shark-man has appeared. We do not know where he came from, but his appearance coincides with the mini tsunami that has flooded the sewers and many local businesses."

Hearing the speech Kisame dropped the orange masked turtle, ignoring the hollow thud as shell met pavement and the high teenaged voice shouting. "Not cool dude, dropping a turtle on his shell. Yo Don, did he scratch my shell?"

Kisame walked over to the red haired woman holding some kind of big hairy microphone, a large camera in front of her.

He quirked an eyebrow when she stood her ground, trembling in her yellow jumpsuit.

"April O'Neill, Channel Six News. Can you tell our viewers . . ." April trailed off mid sentence her eyes, widening impossibly as she caught sight of his teeth, helplessly saying. "Sharp . . . pointy teeth . . . very sharp, pointy shark teeth. . . "

Kisame grinned and chuckled – this was fun.

"Hey leave April alone!" the shout came from one of the Ninja Turtle; Kisame could feel the migraine already developing behind his eyes. Turning around he let the red hair woman and camera holding guy scamper off.

"What will you do? Turtlise me?" he laughed at his own made up word, ignoring the growls from the red masked turtle.

"Yeah, you needed to be taught a lesson."

He swung Samehada over his shoulder. "Seriously? Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles." He pointed at them, then at himself. "Hoshigaki Kisame, former member of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist and now Akatsuki, was also called The Monster of the Hidden Mist."

He closed his eyes and sighed at their lack of response, hell they actually crouched to prepare to attack. "Okay let's make it easier."

He pointed at them again. "Teenagers."

Then at himself. "Adult."

At them. "Small."

At himself. "Big."

Still at himself. "Right."

At them. "Wrong."

"We won't allow you to hurt anyone else." Leo stated, ignoring his words.

"Jeesh, for once a crime I didn't actually do." He scoffed, and jumped out of the way as the orange and red masked turtles ran at him.

"Why aren't you fighting?!"

"Pigmented and genetically challenged should stick together?" Kisame offered with a sneer, holding in his laughter, dodging and blocking the attacks of the team tagging blue and purple masked turtles, expertly missing the Bo staff and twin katanas.

"You know this is fun, but . . . " Kisame trailed off and looked up at the sky. "What the hell?"

The turtles followed his gaze, puzzled. "Don . . . why are there red comma things in the sky?" Mikey asked.

"Uchiha!" the giant, blue, shark man growled his teeth gnashing together audibly making Mikey and Don wince.

Suddenly the shark man started to swirl before their eyes and in the blink of an eye had disappeared.

"Eh did everyone else see that?" Leo asked his brothers.

"You mean did we all see a giant, blue, shark man just disappear? Yeah Leo I think we did." Raphael bit out, aggravated at not being able to beat him up.

"Did we really meet a giant, blue, shark man?" Mikey asked scratching his head as he looked around, his stomach gurgling loudly, making him laugh.

"Master Splinter!" Don shouted, slapping his head at Mikey's stomachly reminder.

"Eh Don. I think the pizza's had it." Mikey held up the crushed pizza box for his brother's inspection, April jogging towards them.

"Think Master Splinter will buy the giant, blue, shark man flooded the sewers." Rafe sneered as he threw the pizza box on the pavement.

"I have it all on video guys." April added with a smile.

-

-

"What the hell did you do to me Uchiha?" Kisame snarled as he caught up with the younger Akatsuki member.

"Tch."

Kisame stopped and shouted for all to hear. "You sent me to some freaky world with Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles because I annoyed you!"

-

-

_Dia Duit,_

_Well this little snippet came from four words - giant, blue, shark man that was part of kisukebenhime's story. The characters may be a bit oc but I hope you liked._

_Review and let me know what you thought._

_Lots of love,_

_The Rose and the Dagger x x x_


End file.
